


A pesar de todo el peligro

by poetdameron



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Paul's pov, and yes john is dating stu, geo is john's little baby brother, i don't give a fuck about powell again, teddy boy era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul acaba de descubrir algo: está enamorado de John Lennon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pesar de todo el peligro

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es un ejercicio para practicar el pov de Paul porque siento que no me sale. Por si tienen dudas, no, no le haré una continuación. Y, además, sí, John anda con Stuart...

**A Pesar de Todo el Peligro**

Nunca se había percatado de que el techo no era del todo blanco, que de hecho tenía como unas grandes manchas amarillentas que indicaban humedad, como pantaletas de muchacha a la que a penas y ha besado. Igual, habían una que otras huellas de algo más: puntos y pedazos pequeños de pintura demacrada que amenazaba con caerse. Le parecía que le recordaban a su estómago, a la manera en que este se revolcaba y hacía ruidos: demacrado, húmedo, manchado y molesto como la puta madre. Vale, quizá sus metáforas y comparaciones de la mañana no eran las mejores, pero tenía ya unas horas en la misma posición, acostado en la cama, espalda arriba, viendo el techo sin nada más en la mente más que John Lennon y su sonrisa de lado, ese olor a hombre y cerveza, madera y tabaco, la manera en que miraba con atención los labios de quien le estuviera dirigiendo la palabra y como se mofaba de las reacciones que conseguía gracias a esto.

Así llevaba ya unas horas, desde la madrugada en que volvió a casa. No pudo dormir nada y ya estaba saliendo el sol, ya estaba notando el color y las formas del techo, pronto Mike se despertaría y lo vendría a molestar, en un momento más, su padre estaría en la planta baja intentando hacer un desayuno que no le recordara la desdicha de los años en soledad ni la obviedad de que tan inútiles los tres eran sin su madre aun ahora.

Pero por el momento se quería quedar ahí, acostado, en la ropa holgada que usa para dormir, con la guitarra dejada en el suelo y los zapatos muy debajo de la cama donde los empujo, John Lennon en la cabeza y sus celos en el estómago. Ugh, maldita Cynthia. Y ugh, malditas todas en particular. Todas y cada una. Y también maldito John, ¿no? Esto era su culpa, demonios, ¿cómo podía ser?

Ya había escuchado antes del efecto que hacerse amigo de un chico mayor podía causar: admiración, el deseo de ser como él o de ser él. ¿Pero qué tal el de ser con él? Eso era nuevo. Y estaba mal, coño, podía terminar en el tambo gracias a esto y peor. Por lo tanto, nadie, mucho menos Lennon y su nariz aguileña, deben saberlo.

Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse, pero los pasos no se acercaron a su habitación. Ese seguro era papá que bajaba las--- Sí, era Jim bajando las escaleras.

Bueno, el caso había sido que Stu se había mudado con John y algo dijo este sobre su hermoso parecido a James Dean. Luego Cyn comentó algo acerca de la manera en que John estaba encantado con el muchacho y que a ella no le gustaba nada. “A mí tampoco”, le hubiera gustado decirle, pero solo se encogió de hombros y le regaló un cigarro mientras los dos esperaban a que los mencionados se aparecieran. A lo lejos, divisó a los dos muchachos, hombro a hombro, el rostro de John estaba bastante pegado al suyo y parecía que se estaban besando. Y lo hubiera creído, de no ser porque George venía a lado de John, y su amigo le hubiera dicho si hubiera visto algo raro.

-¿Cine? –Cuestionó Cynthia con una sonrisa, John a penas y la saludó. Prefirió quitarle un cigarro a Paul y dárselo a Stu, luego tomó uno para él y George les ofreció lumbre-. ¿John?  
-¿Stu? ¿Hay algo decente en el cine?  
El atractivo muchacho pareció pensarlo, era difícil saber con esos lentes siempre sobre sus ojos- Ni idea, ¿qué voy a saber yo? Cómo si usaras el cine para ver películas, idiota.  
-Aww, esa boquita tuya –Le sonrió, metiéndole su cigarro a los labios y Stu lo dejó ahí, pasándole el suyo (que también ya había sido usado, asco) a Lennon-. Nah, no tengo ganas hoy –Contestó.  
-¿Entonces…?  
-No mucho –Dijo antes de que Cynthia pudiera opinar algo más-. Pensé que irías con tus amigas de compras o algo así, ¿A dónde era?  
-¿A la iglesia? –Preguntó Geo cuando John lo miró, este se rio con él.  
-Como sea –John apoyó su peso en el hombro de Stuart-. Solo… caminemos o algo…

Después, por alguna razón, terminaron en un bar del que acabaron corridos por la edad de George, luego se estaban riendo en la calle y, borracho, John parecía olvidar que su novia era la chica y no el chico, y con chico se refería a Stu, quien a su vez parecía no tener problema con los cariños inesperados del mayor. Es decir, no lo estaba besando ni nada, pero se le colgaba y le abrazaba los hombros, a veces la cintura, le hablaba muy cerca, tan cerca que le crispaba los nervios. Cyn se despidió temprano porque era evidente que no era bienvenida en el grupo, Paul a penas y le dijo adiós, estaba demasiado centrado en entender esta actitud de su amigo como para si quiera interesarle un poco.

-Deberíamos ir al departamento, ¿sabes? Así podría hacerte el amor en vez de estar perdiendo… -bostezó, Stu seguía riéndose-… el tiempo con estos niños.  
-Tenemos clases mañana, idiota.  
-Como si de verdad me importara… -Tenía la quijada apoya en el hombro de Stuart mientras caminaban pesadamente en la calle vacía, lo estaba abrazando por la cintura como a una chica y la sangre le hervía en las venas a Paul.  
-Pues deberías… -Lo regañó con una sonrisa-. Tienes demasiado talento, deberías explotarlo.  
-Lo mío es la música, ¿sabes?  
-Lo sé… -Murmuró.

Y hubo algo tan… asqueroso en ese murmuro, quizá la sonrisa en sus ojos o el brillo en toda su expresión, ¡mierda! Era como si estuviera enamorado de John y la manera en la que hablaban, esas confianzas entre los dos, el silencio de John, todo el maldito ambiente en general, esas palabras, ¿por qué no simplemente él podía estar en el lugar de Stu y este largarse a la China o algo? Porque, maldita sea, ¿cómo es posible que dos hombres estén enamorados del mismo macho grandilocuente que es John Lennon y este solo fijarse en UNO, y encima tener novia? ¿Cómo… ugh? ¿John?

-¡Ah! –Y se puso de pie de golpe, enojado consigo mismo, con John, Stu, Cyn y todo lo demás-. A la mierda contigo, Lennon.

Okay, supongamos que Lennon también tenía esas tendencias raras que estaba desarrollando por su culpa, digamos que sí tiene algo con Stuart y Cynthia al mismo tiempo, aunque fuera Stu con el que vive y con el que parece pasar un mejor tiempo. Suponiendo todo esto, tenía un chance muy grande de, en algún punto, deshacerse de Stuart y Cynthia, y tener al mayor solo para él. ¿Y por qué lo quería solo para él? ¡Por qué al demonio, si estaba enamorado de él! ¡Estúpido Lennon!

Se vistió rápidamente con un solo plan en mente: John Lennon iba a ser suyo, a pesar de todo el peligro, iba a ser suyo. ¿Cómo? Quien sabe, pero ahí iba, ahí va. Aquí va.

 

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
